onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 918
Chapter 918 is titled "Luffy-tarou Returns the Favor". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 45: Finale (first half) "Pleased to Make Your Acquaintance." Short Summary Luffy uses Tama's power to tame Speed, and Zoro and Kiku take the provisions cart out of Bakura Town. Meanwhile, Hawkins exposes Law's identity, and after finding out that Holdem has been defeated and Jack has found out about it, Law reunites with Luffy and Zoro as they take the provisions cart to Okobore Town, which they give to the citizens. Law then prepares to take Luffy and Zoro to the ruins of Oden's castle to see the ghosts of Wano Country, and atop the hill are graves for Kozuki Oden, Momonosuke, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Raizo. Long Summary Luffy grabs Tama as Holdem falls to the ground, and Zoro has Komachiyo continue taking him, Kiku, and the provisions cart to Bakura Town's entrance. Luffy picks up Tama and starts to run away, but when he sees the backside of Speed's horse body, he thinks she is a horse and jumps on her back. After realizing what has happened, Speed gets angry and her subordinates rush at Luffy, but Luffy tells Tama to make some kibi dango from her body. He then tells her to tame Speed with it, and Tama reveals that the food does not work on humans, but to their surprise Speed eats it and becomes tame and subservient to them. Speed gallops at full speed and catches up to the provisions cart as her bewildered subordinates chase after her, and Tama tells Luffy that he was just like Ace when he hit Holdem with Red Hawk. Near the front gate of Bakura Town, a disguised Law prepares to take out Hawkins as he activates his ROOM. However, Hawkins quickly recognizes Law due to the ROOM and the tattoos on his hands, and Law uses Shambles to transport himself right next to Hawkins. He cuts Hawkins diagonally, but Hawkins uses his Devil Fruit power to transfer the cut to a subordinate. Law is surprised at Hawkins' powers, and Hawkins turns his sword into straw to lift Law's mask off his head. Law then attempts to nullify Hawkins' power by cutting all of his subordinates in half, and the two Supernovas' blades clash. Hawkins welcomes Law to Wano Country and reveals his knowledge about Law's alliance. Law is shocked to hear this, and Hawkins reveals he already encountered Luffy and Zoro before getting a call revealing that Holdem has been defeated and Jack has been notified. Right then, the provisions cart comes barreling onto the scene, and Law hitches a ride on it as he angrily yells at Zoro for abandoning his post and getting them into deep trouble. The provisions cart heads out of Bakura Town, and goes to Okobore Town, and the citizens there rejoice as they are given the great quantities of fresh food. Batman and two other Gifters attempt to intervene, but are flattened when Luffy slams a massive tub of water onto the ground for the citizens to drink. The citizens thank Luffy for his actions, and Luffy states that this is repayment for the food Tama gave him. Luffy tells Tama to not be satisfied with the provisions cart, saying that by the time he leaves, she will be able to eat until she is full every day. Tama is shocked as she remembers Ace saying the same thing during his visit, and starts tearing up. As the remaining Beasts Pirates try to deal with the mess left in Bakura Town, Hawkins contacts someone, saying that Holdem was taken down by a force strong enough that not even he could have stopped it. He then appears to notice someone. At Okobore Town, Law tells Luffy and Zoro that they are going to relocate to the ruins of Oden Castle on top of a nearby mountain. He says they are going to meet the ghosts of Wano country, saying that Luffy is in for a surprise once he gets there. The scene then changes to the top of said mountain where the graves for Kozuki Oden, Momonosuke, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Raizo are seen. Quick References Chapter Notes *Speed has been tamed by Tama. **While Tama's ability doesn't work on humans, it does affect SMILE users due to them being half-beast. *Law and Hawkins have a brief fight. *Holdem's defeat is reported to Jack. *Luffy and Zoro meet up with Law and he takes them to the ruins of Oden's castle. **The names of Momonosuke, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Raizo are written on tombstones. Characters Arc Navigation